Every part of you
by Kiriin
Summary: Ritsu clearly remembers her first kiss with Mio.


Waking up in the morning wasn't as dreadful as it used to be, ever since she finally shared her bed with me. I stretched my sore limbs that had been entangled by Mio only seconds ago, she was so lively even in sleep, she always seemed to have the craziest dreams.

Not that I minded, I actually thought it was kind of cute, and of course just let her roll over me, since that's what she did.

Of course I was the first to wake up, like every morning. My eyes opened slowly, blinking as the light blinded me for a second, my eyes getting used to the morning brightness. The first I always saw was Mio's face, her eyes still closed and her lips slightly parted. She breathed in soft puffs like she always did, she was sleeping so beautifully that it'd be a shame to wake up.

So I just let her sleep calmly; but my eyes gazed at every part of her. From her long, black locks to her red-polished toes. Mio was gorgeous; always, whether she was sleeping or not. And I couldn't help running my fingers through her silky hair.

It was like every part of Mio's body had a special memory to me, and I remember it once my fingers threaded through her locks;

"Mio-chan~ You should take better care of your hair!" I had told her a few days before our first concert, combing her hair furiously. I had always been jealous of her flawless hair, so in pure envy I combed quickly through her hair.

"Ouch! Ritsu, that hurts!" She said with a whine, rubbing the sore spot on her head. "I didn't have time for that before practice.." Her voice decreased in volume as she lowered her head more in slight shame, something she tended to do a lot. I clicked my tongue and shook my head; continuing combing her hair a little less rough. "You're so lazy in the morning."

"I can't help it! I need to have my hours of sleep, you know that!"

And I sure did, waking her up was a mission on its own, getting her out of bed was a whole different story. But the more she slept, the more she shone the next morning when she woke up.

I couldn't help but blush at the thought of that. Mio had leaned back, her head resting against my chest. A crimson blush spread wider on my face.

"Ne, Ritsu. You think we'll do good on our debut performance?"

"O-Of course we will!" I said, my voice filled with determination. "We've been practicing for so long, it's about time we'll be seen!"

My words seemed to be funny, since Mio chuckled softly. "I love how sure you are about this, it gives me strength, Ritsu-chan."

I remained silent, until I opened my mouth to giggle. She looked up at me, her mouth as well as her eyes smiling at me as she started chuckling along. Mio never lost faith in what we did, and even though she told me I was the one giving her strength, she was the one making me want to achieve the things she dreamt of.

I let my eyes descend to Mio's lips. Plump, pinkish and ever so soft. I suppressed a giggle, how I longed to have a taste of those.

But soon enough my wish came true.

It was the day they won our first attended music contest. The award had brought our emotions up high, jumping and cheering we went off the stage, and once we reached the dressing rooms she suddenly pulled me close to her, saying; "Thanks for believing in us.." She closed the distance between us.

That kiss with Mio was my first kiss, and I guessed it was the best one I could get. Her lips were soft, warm.. I closed my eyes and clung myself to her, letting her devour me with her love.

"I love you, Mio." She'd whispered against my lips, her hand softly caressing my cheek. "I always have.." Her words touched me deeply, and with all the emotions building up inside me I cried in happiness.

"I love you too, Mio."

Every part of her had a dear memory attached to it; some of them happy memories, some of them sad. But as long as she'd keep saying that she loves me, everything would be alright.

"R-Ritsu?" Her sweet, sleep-deprived voice woke me up out of my daydream. She stared at me with half-opened eyes, her lips curled up into a smile. "Good morning."

Even though she looked beautiful asleep.. She looked much more beautiful awake.

"Good morning, Mio-chan."


End file.
